E.L.F.
E.L.F. is an organization that protects all things relating to the Fae (world). Origin Ever since some mystical beings from the Fae world came into the mortal world, the king and queen of the Fae world decided to cooperate with some of their super heroes who knew about their world since some magical beings became super heroes/super villains in the mortal world. All of their members are either subspecies or full blooded elves. It is rare for them to accept any non-elf species. All members reside in the E.L.F. HQ located in Latinyanda the capital of the Fae world. The HQ has a secret portal that goes to the human world (and it can let them come back to their world as well). Only members of the organization knows about the location of the portal. To get to the Fae world using the portal in the human world, one must find the abandoned warehouse in Jump City and move a couple of moving boxes that are blocking the portal. Members Khione: The leader of the group. Very head strong and doesn't like her other teammates slacking off. Laila: Laila was the first fairy the organization recruited. She is the best healer in the Fae world. Cicely: Cicely is the team's best archer. She used to be a Fae Olympic champion but that stopped when she was asked to help the E.L.F. organization. Fia: A fire elf who's also the queen of comebacks. She's also very snarky and sarcastic. Mitchell: Mitchell, aka Mitch the first human to be recruited in the organization. He's also the tech specialist and is a world wide hacker in the human world. He is also known for making the famous computer virus: the Dark Nyx. Oiotar*: (Also Known as 'Jake' in the human world and to some humans on the E.L.F. team.) Is the Dragon Rider mentor for all dragon riders who work for the E.L.F. organization. He has been trained by the famous dragon rider Arvuin himself. Basalt: A dragon rider who also is a rock elementalist as well. Arthon: Arthon, the rock elementalist who trained himself to become the strongest rock elf there was in the Fae world. He is also an expert swordsman and wields the legendary elvish sword: Rubilacxe. Glacie: Glacie is a snow elf who isolated herself from everyone in the Fae world. She's very shy and doesn't talk to her comrades that much so most of them don't know about her history. She also hides the fact that she does have powers but they only caused her trouble so she doesn't use them that often. Augustus: Cody*: A human who was experimented on. Because of that particular experiment, he now can use life force manipulation. Palu: A wizard elf who has a vast knowledge of magic but messes up (big time) when it comes to human technology. She can also use mana manipulation as a wizard. Leneema and Sarnie: Twin elves who are light elementalists. They are very close to each other and have trouble approaching others. Amaterasu: A cursed fire mage who takes form of a white wolf. She's a "pet" to Fia. Gallery Ice elf girl 2.jpg|Khione Regular elf girl.jpg|Cicely Fire elf girl.jpg|Fia Fairy knight.jpg|Laila Human dragon rider.jpg|Jake/Oiotar 218752.jpg|Basalt Computer dude.jpg|Mitchell Male elf 1.jpg|Arthon Glacie new pic.jpg|Glacie DarkElf014ElfoftheNight.jpg|Augustus Male human 1.jpg|Cody Elf with card.jpg|Palu Twin elves.jpg|Leneema (girl) and Sarnie (boy) Amaterasu 1.png|Amaterasu Allies *Jackra *Erick *Binda* NOTES This organization still has members that are up for grabs! if you are willing to participate, please contact PandoraStar411 for more information. :) Also, the characters that are marked with an asterisk (these things: *) are the ones that are up for grabs Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Organizations Category:Elf Category:E.L.F.